A Brother in Words
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: After having his brother taken as a toll for his own life years later a boy is found on York Island that bears a remarkable resemblance to Edward.Better summary inside.Not Elricest.


-1**Ok please do not ask me where I thought of this story because I have no idea what so ever myself.**

**So basically this is it:**

**When Alphonse was an infant, just a few months old, he got very sick and wasn't able to make it. Hohenheim preformed a successful human transmutation in order to bring him back but instead of taking the philosophers stone that he held the gate instead took Edward, body and soul. At least that is what he had told his wife.**

**Years later on an abandoned island where Al's alchemy teacher has left him for one day the day they come to pick him up they see a small boy with golden hair and golden eyes. Later after regaining some memories he clearly stats that it was Hohenheim that killed him.**

**What does it mean and who is this kid? Well you'll have to read to find out.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing, nothing I tell you!**

**Alphonse's point of view**

It was in a way really nice to be back on York Island. Seeing the past and remembering my fumbling trying to survive the one month to learn alchemy.

Sometime however I was getting the feeling that I was being watched a few times but whenever I looked around I never saw anyone.

And sometimes he saw something out of the corner of his eye but soon dismissed it as a bit of paranoia.

He had caught some fish, having no heart to get a rabbit and try to kill it, it was just too cute! And was preparing it when he heard a snap of a twig behind him.

Whirling around he saw a shape run through the trees. Without hesitation he took off after the person.

Al was a fast runner, even with the automail slowing him down, but who ever that other person was they were faster. All he saw was a flash of long hair, it was too dark in the forest to see the color, turn around a tree and disappear.

Panting out of breath he did a 360 to make sure that the person was no where to be found before heading back to his make shift camp site.

The next day when teacher came to pick me up along with my father who had been horrified at hearing what she did to teach me a lesson and learning that she had sent me here when I was learning alchemy from her. The moment he saw me he embraced me and gave a sigh of relief.

When teacher had finished lecturing me and I got up we all heard a rustle in the forest.

We turned around and we could barely see someone watching us and holding onto the tree with his left hand.

"That's who I've been seeing all day yesterday" I said to my father and teacher.

Teacher held her hand out to the boy who had flinched and took a step backwards. She said to him "Come one out. We won't hurt you" in a soothing voice I never heard her use.

After a moments hesitation the boy stepped into the sunlight behind me I heard my father gasp in shock.

And I could see why.

They boys hair and eyes were the same color gold as fathers but a lighter shade then mine, because I looked more like my mother.

He was small and looked scared as if he never saw a human being before.

The skin around his arm and leg were a different color and that's the first thing I noticed. His arm and leg were tanned slightly but the rest of his body was pale as if had never seen sunlight.

His eyes jumped from person to person unsure if he could trust us just yet.

Teacher walked over to him and knelt down in front of him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and asked once more in that gentle tone of voice "Where are your mom and dad"?

After a moment the boy shook his head.

Then teacher asked "What is your name"?

After another moments hesitation instead of shaking his head he answered in a raspy voice "I don't know" before breaking down and crying.

Teacher put her arms around him and led him towards the boat.

"Um teacher" I started to ask as I followed her to the boat.

"This is a lost child Alphonse. We have to make sure that he is ok before turning him back to his original parents" after she said that however a weird look came across her face but it passed in a second.

He noticed his father's eyes, just like this boys, never left the child in question ever. He was watching his every move with a cold look on his face.

**Ok short but I just wanted to get it out there.**

**What do you think?**

**Send me a review on what you think is this child's past.**

**So for now this is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
